The Pain I Felt
by Courtney DiLaurentis
Summary: Bella is sick of the pain she has been feeling because of Sam, she decides to take matters into her own hands. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a one-shot I have thought about for a while and, I have read some imprinting stories and decided to write my own. Also Leah and Paul are dating, Leah and Sam never happened. Also Sam is dating Emily but had not imprinted on her, he imprinted on Bella. This is after New Moon about the point where she hangs out with Jacob**

**Full Summary: Sam has been dating Emily forever, but then at a BBQ he meets Bella and imprints on her and they both know it but they kept it a secret and avoided each other and Sam continued dating Emily. It hurt them both a lot but he didn't want to let go of Emily. After Sam told them he imprinted on her she avoided Jake and La Push. She is literally dying inside because of the imprint but that is only happening to her since Sam had Emily, he feels only a little stinging. She finally decides to take manners into her own hands.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

I am exhausted and tired of feeling thee pain in my chest everyday, I know that he imprinted on me because I knew about the werewolf because _they_ told me before they left. He imprinted on me when I went to see Jacob that day when he started avoiding me, I saw Sam and his "gang" walking and when up to them and when I looked into his eyes he imprinted on me. Since he was the first one to imprint only me and him know but he is rejecting the imprint which is causing me so much pain, not him as much because he has Emily but I am all alone and plus the Edward pain it is hurting me so much that half of the time I can't breathe.

Whenever I am at Jake's and see him it relieves the pain but when Emily is with him it just adds more and more pain. I am sick of it and I just want the pain to stop and for it to go away. I finally got the nerve today to do something about it, and I am driving to La Push.

**At La Push**

I walk up to his house and noticed that he was there with the rest of the pack having a pack meeting. I bet it's about the red-head bitch Victoria, she is still pissed because _he _killed her mate James. I would let her kill me but the pack stays at my house a lot so they can know if she is coming to get me, at first I thought it was sweet and a great opportunity to get to know Sam but he never comes around. Usually it is Jake or Quil coming by and maybe some times Embry, I also heard that also Paul has phase and has a horrible temper so he is not allowed to be around me if he phases.

I knock on his door and Sam opens the door, I look at the ground, "can I talk to you?" I ask he says fine and we walk together towards the woods by his house and he ask's me why I came by, "you know why, you just imprint on me and then get up and leave like nothings wrong see me later, and then kiss me walk away and go frolicking away with Emily like nothing is wrong" He tries to talk but I continue "what the fuck is that, who does that to people? mess with their emotions and then leave. You don't know how much pain I go through just because of you and Emily and the stupid imprint, I cut my self just to lessen the pain" I say showing him my wrist hidden by my long sweatshirt. I start tearing up then, "it wasn't enough that Edward left me but now you hurting more and worse than Edward ever could, I just want you to know that" I whispered to him. I started to walk back to my truck waiting to see if he would say anything but he just stayed silent, when I got into the truck I saw him staring at the woods not even turning around. As I turned away I thought to myself that I made my decision.

* * *

_Next Day_

As look down as the edge of the cliff with a bottle of pills I wondered if I was doing the right thing, killing myself all because of Sam Uley. Then I thought of all the pain I've been feeling and knew was for the best because now the pain will end and I will be in a better place. I wonder if after I die will the imprint end or will it continue, I hope it continues for him so that he'll feel the pain forever of loosing his imprint he treated so badly. I looked down at the cliffs at the water again and how powerful the water most be and will most likely do the job of killing me. I wonder if Alice can see me right at the edge of the cliffs about to kill myself, maybe not because all of the wolves I hang around. I look at the bottle of pills in my hand one more time before pouring out 10 pills on to my hand and the bottle of water next to me, I put the pills in my hand and put them in my mouth dry and take a sip of water. Then I start to feel drowsy and push myself off the ledge before I fall unconscious. I close my eyes and the pills set in, as I fall I hear someone call my name with the voice of... bells. That was the last thing I heard before I hit the water.

* * *

!A/N: I hope you like this, if alot of people review I might post a chapter in Sam's POV about what's was in his head. Well REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites and reviews that I have gotten. I decide to make this a two-shot so this is the last chapter but thank-you to everyone who continue to love this story.**

**********Full Summary: Sam has dated Emily forever, but then at a BBQ he meets Bella and imprints on her and they both know it but they kept it a secret and avoided each other and Sam continued dating Emily. It hurt them both a lot but he didn't want to let go of Emily. After Sam told them he imprinted on her she avoided Jake and La Push. She is literally dying inside because of the imprint but that is only happening to her since Sam had Emily, he feels only a little stinging. She finally decides to take manners into her own hands.**

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I never wanted to hurt Bella, but I couldn't ditch Emily like next days trash. I love Emily but when I see Bella I can feel the tug of the imprint telling me I should have been with her and only her. I finally broke up with Emily and got to Bella and beg for her forgiveness even if I didn't deserve it.

After I broke up with Emily, I finally felt the full force of the imprint and it hurt so bad I never knew she had to deal with this and how she survived so long. Then I started to feel sadness but I wasn't my sadness it was Bella's, something is wrong I should go to Charlie's house and see if she is there.

When I get to the house I see Charlie on the ground crying inside his house. I walk up to him and ask him but when he finally see's my face it turns angry, I have never seen him this angry before and it worried me.

"You did this you pushed her to the edge I should kill you, for hurting my baby" He shouted to me while throwing vases and stuff at me.

" What did I do, I haven't done anything to you"

" Get out of my house before I shot the crap out of you" he took out his gun and started loading it.

I ran out the house and ran to my car before I get shot and heal and her starts asking questions of why I'm not dead. On my way back to La Push I get a call from Jacob, all he says is one word "leeches". I ran out of the car and howled so that all the wolves would come out and we could get the leech, I followed the scent and made my way to La Push cliffs where I say the penny head leech Cullen on the ground crying without tears.

" Why are you on my land we made a treaty, and now we could kill you"

"Go a head and kill me, now I could be with poor Bella who is now dead" I puzzled look came on my face and I and I pulled him up to his feet.

" What do you mean Bella's dead?, answer me now leech"

" I mean she jumped off the cliffs and is now in the water, but Jacob got her" and just on cue Jacob came running in with a girl in his arms and tears down his face. I looked at Bella's cold and pale face and I wonder why she would kill herself. Then suddenly it all came back to me, Charlie's yelling and Edwards crying and I sink to my knees and cry because I know this is all my fault. I imprinted on her and didn't accept it so the pain killed her.

" I did it I killed her" all three of us say at the same time.

"I told her she is worthless and just a pet" Edward whisper

" I told I didn't want to help her any more with getting over Edward" says Jacob

" I imprinted on her and rejected it" I cried and as soon as I said that Jacob gently put Bella down and attacked me and kept hitting me and punching me, I didn't fight back because I knew I deserved the pain for all I did to Bella.

Finally Jacob stopped punching me and looked me in the eye, I hate you he thought and ran away while howling sadly, the packed then all entered my mine and they all said mean things but, the one that hurt the most was Leah's comment " You had to hurt, she was the kindest girl and you kill her" she said.

* * *

On the day of Bella's funeral all the pack and the pack Elders shot me looks of disgust but also pity, because it must of hurt to lose your imprint. The ceremony was beautiful and people said all kinds of nice things especially her mother Renée. I felt so bad knowing I caused the death of Bella because of my selfish reasons. Soon I will be joining Bella for eternal life.

After the funeral I stood in front of the cliffs that Bella once stood in front of before dying and I jumped, knowing soon I would join my love.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end, I hope you liked it and leave reviews and tell your friends about it.**

**Courtney*DiLaurentis**


End file.
